Dalaran Senate Meeting: May 30th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from May 30th, 35 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Zanbor Emerson: I call this session to order. We start with next week, who wants to discuss what happened? Oh wait... Last week. Uhm... Anyways who wants to talk about the classes? Stippling Fadestone: I suppose I could talk about mine. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Senator Fadestone. Stippling Fadestone: I went over various systems of the body, while noting how various injuries would harm such systems of the body. Further on I demonstrated how to heal a wound, magically as well as nonmagically. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Anyone else want to talk about one of the other classes? Alazea Emberstar: I will, Speaker. Zanbor Emerson: '''Oh thank you, Senator Emberstar. '''Alazea Emberstar: This week we covered the aftermath of the Great Sundering and the rebuilding of civilization for the Kaldorei, as well as the creation of Nordrassil. We also touched on the exodus of the Highborne who went to found the Kingdom of Quel'thalas. If you were unable to make it, I have notes available in the library upon request. However, I realize there is one hole in notes that I had forgotten to submit due to illness. When I get around to it, I'll make sure to fill it so that the information is concise. Otherwise, I'm happy to see more people coming out for the lectures. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. We move on to next week. On Thursday I am holding my class on senate decorum, if you feel awkward at these sessions come to the class and learns to stop that feeling. Senator Drostone, would you like to talk about your upcoming class? '''Lysabet Halliwell: I am holding a lecture tomorrow evening, about illusions and the mindset one might take. Everyone's welcome to come. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator Emberstar would you like to discuss your upcoming class? '''Alazea Emberstar: Next week we'll be going over Quel'Thalas more in-depth and their warring with the local Amani Trolls. I'll be bringing in some artifacts from those troll tribes and the old kingdom of the HIgh Elves to show the class as we discuss. So there will be a lot to talk about during the hour. Mark it on your calendars. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Shadesong, I believe you had something? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: Alright, I'll make this quick. Some of you may know that I've been heading a taskforce to look into the issue of Viserth Arenall, or as you may know him, that-dead-fucker-who-won't-stay-that-way. That said, we've been plugging away at this in-between existential threats to the city, and the new intel we just unearthed has us needing assistance from the Senate at large. Our forces at hand need volunteer supplementation for carrying out a search, and I'm asking those present here before sending out notices for assistance. We’ll be assembling this coming from the record, and I need everyone kitted out for combat and bad weather. removed from the record ''' '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: If that's all Mister Speaker. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. I will now open the floor, those wishing to speak please indicate accordingly. Senator Shadesong. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: I'd like to gauge the interest of the Senate in another lesson on Archery, Riflery, or any other type of martial ranged weaponry. Given my various duties, I'm more than happy to set aside the time, provided there's interest. Please speak to me privately or shoot my office a note if you'd be interested in seeing or sitting for such a lesson. That's it. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Anyone else want to speak? No, then I now invite Ambassador Tyragonfal to take the floor. '''Tyragonfal: My report this evening will be...extra short as the Minster of War isn't present this evening. I only wish to ask that if anyone would like to visit me during my office hours or needs assistance...to simply contact me...Thats all.. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, ambassador. Senator DeVin, I turn the floor over to you for promotions. '''Arranax DeVin: Well. That's a lot of elves. Someone must have made a diversity complaint with HR. Alright then. Would one Alazea Emberstar please take to the center? Well. You've conducted several classes. Also looking at your stomach? I'm sorry. I really am. Once they come out? They never shut up. Either way. Welcome to the rank of colleague. Congratulations. Alazea Emberstar: Thank you, Arranax. Arranax DeVin: You are welcome. Now. Could we get a Doctor Stippling Fadestone in the center please? So. Considering your capable instruction, and demonstrated knowledge? I am able to conclude two things. One? You're one of the least insane medical aides this city has ever had. Secondly? That your parents must have been irked at you. Your first name? That's like pun paradise. Anyhow. Welcome to colleague. Congratulations. Speaking of names, could one Mathias Blackheart please take to the center of the chamber? Alright. So. You've not rained infernals or anything like that. Just part of me wonders about that name? You summoners ... is there one named Menacing T. Badperson? Either way. Welcome to the rank of colleague. Jokes aside you've done a fine job. Congratulations. Last person tonight. Elthoras, also known as 'whitebeard.' Please take the center. Good record, hasn't blown any major structures up, isn't guilty of some form of treason ... and you're here ... is this some kind of identity theft? Either way. Not my department. You've served well. Welcome to the rank of Senator. Congratulations. That would be everyone for tonight. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. This session is now adjourned. Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events